bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Comic Center of Pasadena
The Comic Center of Pasadena, more commonly referred to as "the comic book store", is a place where the guys frequently visit to buy their comic books. The store is owned by Stuart Bloom. Dale once worked the register for Stuart when he's unavailable. The Store The store first appears in The Hofstadter Isotope where Penny follows the guys to the store to buy a gift for her nephew. Stuart recommends her a comic book for the gift. She sees Stuart has drawn a portrait of her, which he exchanges for her number. Penny is impressed by the looks she gets while in the comic book store, while Amy thinks that comic books are "lame-o". In "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", the store hosted The Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Tournament. Tournament Final Battle]] The store has hosted a Stan Lee signing thanks to Stuart's connections in "The Excelsior Acquisition". The logo of the store is shown when the guys are lined up outside waiting to meet Stan Lee, wherein the sign is visible. The store is located on E. Green Street near Pasadena City College and Caltech (according to the store's website). Stuart also hosts a costume party on New Year's Eve which the gang won for the best Justice League of America team in "The Justice League Recombination". He also hosted a costume Halloween party in 2012 in "The Holographic Excitation". Stuart lives in the back of the store though in season 6 he moves in with Raj. In "The Scavenger Vortex", the store is used as a stop along the hunt to get another clue, a riddle guarded by . Trivia * Several superhero insignias can be seen in the shop including The Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman. * There is a cardboard cut-out of Ichigo Kurosaki from the anime Bleach in the store. * There is also a poster of Faith from the 2008 videogame Mirror's Edge. * Posters and models from the sci-fi videogame franchise Mass Effect can frequently be seen in the background. * In The Nerdvana Annihilation Leonard mentions that a man called Larry works at the comic book store, this could possibly be the previous owner. * In The Bakersfield Expedition, the girls visit the Comic Book Store looking into the guys' fascination with comic books. * There is a QR code on the counter that points to the store's website * There was a cutout and a man wearing a shirt connected to the former MMORPG, "City of Heroes". He appears in a few episodes. http://www.cohtitan.com/forum/index.php?topic=4908.40 * There is an official website for the Comic Book Center, shown on the counter in "The Scavenger Vortex". Appearances * S02E20: The Hofstadter Isotope * S03E02: The Jiminy Conjecture * S03E05: The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary * S03E07: The Guitarist Amplification * S03E16: The Excelsior Acquisition * S03E19: The Wheaton Recurrence * S04E11: The Justice League Recombination * S05E05: The Russian Rocket Reaction * S05E10: The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition * S06E01: The Date Night Variable * S06E05: The Holographic Excitation * S06E13: The Bakersfield Expedition Gallery The weekend vortex stuart and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon looking for a birthday gift for Amy's aunt. 7972737a4ddcbe0eda.jpg|Waiting for the results of the costume contest. Dale.jpg|Dale working behind the register. Kevin Sussman 2.jpg|Penny admiring her portrait. Picking-up-sheldon 369x276.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she was his mother. Stuart1.jpg|Owner Stuart Bloom. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-22h09m06s122.png|Mystic Warriors of Ka'a tournament. NG4.jpg|Hello, boys!! NG3.jpg|Girls in the store getting stared at. Scav7.jpg|Looking for scavenger hunt clues. Scav4.jpg|The Riddler taunts the scavengers. External links * The Comic Center of Pasadena on facebook. * The Comic Center of Pasadena official website. es:The Comic Center of Pasadena Category:Locations Category:Pasadena Category:Apartments Category:Articles With Photos Category:Trivial